Phineas and Ferb's Greatest Summer Adventure-EVER! (featuring Family Guy and American Dad!)
Phineas and Ferb's Greatest Summer Adventure-EVER! (featuring Family Guy and American Dad! is a crossover fan fiction story with Phineas and Ferb, Family Guy and American Dad! WARNING: This Fan Fic contains mild language. Fan Fic by Dpm12 Phineas and Ferb are owned by Disney Channel and Family Guy and American Dad! are owned by Fox. I do not own these characters; this is merely a fan fiction story. Phineas and Ferb: Created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff “Swampy Marsh. Family Guy: Created by Seth MacFarlane. American Dad!: Created by Seth MacFarlane, Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman. Plot summary: DOCTOR DOOFENSHMIRTZ HAS CLONED AND CREATED A MINION HUN ARMY AND DESIGNED AN INDESTRUCTIBLE MECHASUIT IN AN ATTEMPT TO BECOME THE RULER OF THE WORLD. THE CIA HAS BEEN MONITORING DOOFENSHMIRTZ FOR YEARS AND REALIZES THAT THE WORLD REALLY IS IN PERIL, AND THUS, AVERY BULLOCK KIDNAPS PHINEAS AND FERB AND TAKES THEM TO THE CIA FOR THEIR HELP IN DEFEATING DOOFENSHMIRTZ. MEANWHILE, THE GRIFFIN FAMILY OF QUAHOG, RHODE ISLAND ARE PACKING UP THEIR CAR AND HEADING OFF TO VIRGINIA TO SPEND A COUPLE OF WEEKS WITH THEIR FRIEND, CLEVELAND BROWN AND HIS FAMILY, IN STOOLBEND. HOWEVER, THE FAMILY CAR BREAKS DOWN IN LANGLEY WHERE STAN HELPS REPAIR THE CAR AND THE GRIFFINS END UP STAYING WITH THE SMITHS INSTEAD AND STAN AND PETER BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS. NOW, WITH THE COMBINED MIGHT OF THE GRIFFINS, THE SMITHS, PHINEAS, FERB, MAJOR MONOGRAM, CARL, PERRY THE PLATYPUS (AGENT P) AND THE US ARMY, DOOFENSHMIRTZ MUST BE DEFEATED-AT ALL COSTS! Chapter 1: Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. THREE THEME SONGS PLAY TOGETHER TO CREATE A NEW CROSSOVER THEME SONG (JINGLE: “DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INC.!) Inside the building with a sign reading “Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.” we see a bizarre looking German man wearing a pharmacy coat and wearing goggles bend down. We see only his legs from behind a black curtain that hides his invention. He begins to laugh maniacally. “HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!” “At last, my invention evil plan has finished! Time to raise hell as I take over the world!” Doofenshmirtz begins laughing once more. Barefoot, Doofenshmirtz steps on a tack. “OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!” screams Doofenshmirtz as he flings up into the air, holding his hurting foot and in pain. “Jesus, Criminee, Motherfu…!” screams Doofenshmirtz back on the ground holding his hurting foot and jumping on one leg. “Anyway, my time to rise is now!” He laughs maniacally once again as the screen turns black. Chapter 2: Kidnapped by the CIA It is the following day in Danville. Danville is a beautiful city located in the Tri-State Area. Exactly where the Tri-State Area is located is uncertain. But it’s in the United States. The camera pans to a grassy area where we see two happy boys working on a project. These boys are Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, stepbrothers and the best of friends. Phineas a triangular shaped head while Ferb’s head is more of an F shape. The two boys are doing just as they have been doing all summer long; making astounding projects to pass the time much to their older sister Candace’s chagrin. The two boys are building a training camp. “Oooh!” shouts Candace as she races out of the house, watching the boys build the swimming pool the whole time with their friends Baljeet (a boy from India), Buford (a chubby boy who is Baljeet’s bully) and Isabella (a young girl who is the leader of the Fireside Girls Troop and who secretly has a crush on Phineas). “I’m telling mom and you boys will be so BUSTED!” continued Candace as she ran back into the house to grab her cell phone. Candace runs up to her room and grabs her cell phone which was lying on her bed towards the end side where you would put your feet. Phineas’s mom and Ferb’s stepmom was volunteering with a local carwash at the time so she could not be home that day. Mom, back at the car wash, hears her phone ringing and ventures through her purse, finally pulling out her cell phone, opening it up and pressing a button, connecting her to Candace. She puts her ear up to the speaker. Mom’s face cringes as she hears “MOM, MOM, MOM!” yelling through the speaker. “Candace, calm down and tell me what you have to tell me” Mom tells Candace. “Mom, Phineas and Ferb are building a training camp!” Candace stated softly into the phone. “Candace, I don’t have the time time for this okay. I’m hanging up.” said Mom as she hangs up her phone and places it gently back into her purse. “Darn it! What’s the use? Mom’ll never believe me!” Candace said sadly as she went back outside to watch her brothers get away with their endeavor. “Ferb, can you hand me a wrench from the toolbox?” Phineas asked Ferb as he prepared to put the final touches on a pull-up bar. Ferb grabs a wrench from the toolbox nearby and places it gently in Phineas’s hand. “There” Phineas stated after tightening a bolt. “All done!” “Yay!” shouts Candace sarcastically as she sits down in a lawn chair slurping a soda through a straw. At that moment a van breaks through the wooden fence separating the Flynn-Fletcher house from the road. A window rolls down and a bomb is thrown out. The bomb destroys the training camp in a matter of seconds, blowing the camp to smithereens. “What the hell!?” exclaimed Buford as he, Baljeet and Isabella ran out of the yard. “Holy crap!” said Candace, shaking on her chair. A balding man in his 60’s walks up to the two boys. “Hey man!” shouted Phineas angrily as the man walks up. “What the heck was that for?” “We need your help” said the man to Phineas. The man’s name is Avery Bullock. “Help with what?” asked Phineas. “And why the heck should we help you, huh? You destroyed my camp that my brother and I spent the last several hours constructing.” “I’ll tell you in the van on the way to the CIA” said Avery as he grabbed both kids by the arms and forced them into the van. “Hey, old man! Come back here with my brothers. Just who in the hell do you think you are huh? You can’t just go around in some old van kidnapping kids! Come the hell back here!” shouted Candace to Avery as he rode off into the street in his black van containing Phineas and Ferb. Chapter 3: The Griffins Head off to Stoolbend At the same time, in the town of Quahog, Rhode Island, the Griffin family was getting ready to pack up for a week long vacation in Stoolbend to visit the family’s friend Cleveland Brown. “…and crap like that. Isn’t that screwed up, Cleveland?” asked Peter to Cleveland while the two were on the telephone together. Like most cartoons, there are two screens divided by a blue bar: one showing Peter talking to Cleveland on the telephone on the dining room table and the other showing Cleveland in Stoolbend talking to Peter on his couch with his cell phone. “That’s pretty damn weird Peter” Cleveland said replying to his friend’s stupid questions. “Oh, did I tell ya yet that Quagmire’s dad had a sex change two years ago?” Peter asked. “I don’t seem to remember you asking me that, Peter” replied Cleveland. “That is funny!” Just then Cleveland’s wife Donna Tubbs yells from their home’s kitchen: “CLEVELAND, GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE AND HELP ME WITH THE DISHES!” “Well, I got to go Peter, Donna’s getting’ b*tchy again.” Cleveland told his friend. “Alright, buddy. Well we’sa apposed to pack anyway and get ready. See ya in a day buddy!” Peter told Cleveland. Peter hung up the phone. “Spending a week with Cleveland is gonna be more fun than the time I shot and killed Osma bin Laden in his compound. We cutaway to an US SWAT helicopter crash landing inside the fence at bin Laden’s compound. 20 SWAT members barge into the compound, one of them Peter. While gunfire goes off inside the compound amongst some SWAT members and people inside the compound, Peter walks up the stairs and sees bin laden looking down at the chaos going on downstairs. Peter goes up into bin Laden’s room and shoots bin Laden twice. He shoots him once in the neck. bin Laden’s neck begins to gush blood and bin Laden puts his hands up to his neck. Peter then shoots him in the face, popping his eye out of socket resulting in the eyeball hanging down by the string which it is attached to and bin Laden drops down dead. Peter, in victory shouts “ROAD HOUSE!” The cutaway ends and we see Brian and Stewie on the couch with their bags already packed. The two are talking. “Hey Brian, I was watching that show ‘How I Met Your Mother’ the other day. Apparently, it’s supposed to be a sitcom and I, um, I was wondering, when does this start being funny and not just stupid!?” Stewie says to Brian. “Alright, everybody!” Lois said. “Is everyone ready?” “Yes!” confirmed everyone. “Alright, let’s get out of here” Lois said. The family walked out the door and headed outside towards their car. Peter pulled the keys from his pocket and locked the door. He walked up towards the car where everyone else was and pulled out another key, which would open the door. He unlocked the driver’s door and pressed a button on the dashboard to unlock everyone else’s doors. All the family members got to their seats and buckled their seatbelts. Peter drove off and the family headed to Stoolbend. After a couple of hours, the family got bored so Peter prepared to play a game with his family. “Any-a body wants to play a game?” Peter asked preparing to play I Spy. “Okay, I spy with my eye something ver y, very long” Peter said. “Is it the road?” asked Meg. “Hey, Meg nobody said you could play so shut up” Peter told Meg. “Screw you, you bastard!” Meg quietly said to herself. “Is it a road?” asked Brian. “YES!” shouted Peter, who had woken up Lois who had been taking a nap in the passenger’s seat. “Peter, what the hell?” Lois asked furiously. “What the hell what?” Peter asked his wife. “Why the hell did you have to wake me up?” Lois replied. “I didn’t know you was asleep” Peter said. “Well, just shut the heck up so I can sleep, it’ll be another several hours before we get to Stoolbend” Lois stated before falling back asleep. “Jesus Christ!” Peter stated to his wife’s lecture before bringing his eyes back to the road and continuing to drive on the Interstate. Driving on the Interstate next to the Griffin’s Station wagon was the black van driven by Avery Bullock containing Phineas and Ferb. “So why again are we going to the CIA?” Phineas asked Bullock. “Okay, I’ll tell you. We’ve been closely watching this man for sveral years. A man named Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He has just devised an evil plan to take over the world and we need your help.” Bullock replied. “Well, how can we help you?” Phineas asked. “A Major Monogram and an Agent P asked us for your help” Bullock responded. “Who the heck are Major Monogram and Agent P, and who is this Heinz Doofenshmirtz you speak of?” “We’ll explain more once we get to the CIA” responded Avery, and the van continued down the Interstate. Meanwhile, we get back to the inside of the Griffin car, where Meg and Chris have begun to fight in the back of the car. The ensuing fight woke Lois up once again. “Stop picking your nose and wiping your nasty boogers on me, Chris” Meg shouted. “I have NO WHERE ELSE TO PUT ‘EM!” Chris shouted back. “Guys, SHUT UP!” Brian shouted to Chris and Meg. “Seriously,” Brian continued, “Grow up!” “EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Lois shouted. “Let’s see if we can shut our damned mouths for the rest of the trip” Lois continued. “Whoever stays quiet the longest during the car ride gets 5 bucks. Whattdayasay?” The rest of the family attempted to stay quiet for the rest of the trip to Stoolbend. Peter let out a huge, smelly fart. “Oh, god!” shouted Meg. “HA, HA, HA! Ya lose Meg. That money’s mine!” Peter said, happily. “You lose too, Peter. You talked you idiot” Lois confirmed. “Aw nuts!” Peter said. The car continued down the Interstate. A montage of the car ride plays of the Griffins crossing various state lines and entering many towns while ‘Life is a Highway’ plays during the montage. The Griffins finally enter Virginia. “Alright, gang. Just another fifty miles to Stoolbend” Peter stated after they passed the Virginia state line. “These couple of weeks’ll be even cooler then when I discovered America!” We then cutaway to 1492 where Captain Peter Griffin is sailing in a ship and discovers land through the lookout. “LAND HO!” shouts Captain Peter Griffin as the ship begins to reach shore. His crew comes out with him and they look at the land. “Here we are gang, India” stated Captain Peter as they walk off the beach and into a nearby forest. The cutaway ends and the Griffins are still in their Station wagon heading down the highway. At the bottom of the screen, we see a caption that states: ‘TWO HOURS LATER.’ The Griffins pass by a sign that says: ‘Welcome to Langley Falls: Home of the CIA.’ Chapter 4: The Griffins Meet the Smiths “Ooh, this looks like a neat little town” Peter stated as they passed the sign. “And home of the CIA too” Brian said. “I wonder what’s going on there at the CIA right now” Brian continued. Meanwhile, Bullock’s van parks in front of the CIA. Bullock, Phineas and Ferb walk out of the van and enter the building. They walk through different rooms and halls in the building when Bullock finally takes the two boys to an interrogation room and he sits them down at a table. “Are we, are we in trouble or somethin’? Phineas asked as Bullock sits them down. “No, you’re not. I told you what’s going on” Bullock told them. Bullock pulled out a remote. A remote that controls a door. He presses a big red button on the remote and a door at the back of the interrogation room opens wide. We see a bright light beam from the other side of the door and two silhouettes walking in: the silhouettes of Major Monogram, Carl and the boys’ very own pet platypus, Perry. Meanwhile, the Griffins are still driving through Langley Falls. “I’m hungry” Peter said. “Let’s get somethin’ to eat.” Peter stops his car at a fast food restaurant. The Griffins walk into the restaurant and go up to the counter to order their food. Meanwhile, at a home in Langley Falls, the Smith family is on their couch watching a film on their TV. “Oh, geez. C’mon woman, you know that the masked killer is in there. He’ll mutilate the crap out of you” Stan said as he watched the events unfold on the family’s TV. The screen then shows what the Smiths see on their screen and we see a man in a hockey mask stab a woman in the chest with a machete. The woman hunches over, in pain and falls to ground, bleeding to death. “Ooh, I told ya lady, I told you. Don’t go in there the killer’s in there. Isn’t that what I said honey, isn’t that what I said” Stan said to his wife Francine. “Yea, Stan. That’s what ya said” Francine replied. Francine and Stan’s son, Steve is a horny teenage boy who is always trying to get laid. Steve is still thinking about how sexy he thought the woman was. Despite what Steve was about to say, he was going into his room to masturbate over the woman. “I’m going in my room to, uh, study. Yeah, study.” Steve said. He then nervously laughed and ran upstairs to his room. Stan is an employee at the CIA and today is his day off. Roger, an alien who lives with the Smiths after saving Stan’s life in Area 51, comes into the living room from the bathroom. He begins to moan. “My tummy hurts, what were in those tacos last night Francine?” Roger asked, his face then turning sickly green and putting his hands up to his face to throw up in them. Roger, crying, leaves the room embarrassed. Meanwhile, the Griffins are leaving the fast food restaurant and heading back to their car. They enter the car and Peter begins driving. “It should be another 2 hours ‘til we reach Stoolbend, everybody” Peter told his family. A couple of minutes later, the car began to have problems. “Oh, what the hell?” Peter stated at the car’s engine began slowing down. “No, no, no, no god damn it, no!” The car’s engine then dies, right there in front of the Smith house. “Oh, hell!” Peter shouted after the engine died. “Perfect. This is just freaking perfect.” The family walks out of the car. Peter kicks the driver’s side door so hard, he leaves a dent. “DAMN IT!” Peter shouted yet again. “Hey, there is a house right over there, let’s ask them if they can help us out” Meg said, pointing to the Smith house. “SHUT UP MEG!” Peter shouted to his daughter. “Peter, we have houses all around us, we can ask someone for help” Brian pointed out. “Yea, we can” Peter said. “Let’s go to that house right there, right in of us!” Peter said. The Griffins walked up to the Smith house. The Griffins rang the doorbell. The door opened. Francine was on the other side of the door. “Hello” Francine answered. “Yes, hello” Lois replied. “Our engine stopped working for some odd reason. Can anyone here fix our car?” Lois asked. “Sure, just let me get my husband. He’ll be out in a second.” Lois replied. Francine shut the door. 15 seconds later, the door opened again and Stan came out with a toolbox. “You guys’ve got some engine trouble, huh? No worry. I can fix your car in a jiffy” Stan said as he walked out the door and towards the Griffin Station wagon. “You’re a lifesaver, man” Peter said as he also walked towards the car. Stan opened the hood and looked inside. “Oh, I see the problem. You’re radiator overheated. Let’s just poor some water in there.” Stan said as he poured water in the radiator. Stan then walked into the car and turned the key. The engine worked! “Oh, God thank you!” Peter said, excitedly. “Where are ya guys goin’?” Stan asked the Griffins curiously. “You look like our cop friend Joe Swanson” Stewie said, interrupting Stan. But no one except Brian understood what the maniacal baby genius had to say. “Oh, we’re just headed off to Stoolbend to spend a week with some family friends.” Peter answered. “Stoolbend, never heard of that town? Where is it?” Stan asked. “About three hours from here” Peter replied. “Well, you guys are in no rush. You want, you guys want some lunch or something? Stan asked the family “It’ll be a while before you get to Stoolfred or wherever the hell you’re goin” Stan continued. “THAT…SOUNDS…AWESOME!” Peter replied. “Alright” Stan said. “My wife Francine makes a tuna casserole you’d die for” Stan continued and Stan and the Griffins walked into the house. Chapter 5: Stan and Peter: BFFs “Francine, the, um what is your last name?” asked Stan. “Griffin” replied Peter. “Francine, the Griffins are having lunch with us. Make your delicious tuna casseroles” Stan commanded, yelling to his wife who was in the ktchen. “Alright, honey” Francine replied to Stan from all the way in the kitchen. “Roger” Stan shouted. “We’ve got company” he continued. If Stan was ever caught by the CIA for having an alien in the house, Stan would get in trouble and he and his entire family killed so Roger must wear disguise if either in public or when company is in the house. That’s why Stan reported this to Roger. Steve, Stan and Francine’s daughter Hayley and her husband Jeff Fisher and Klaus the goldfish also stumbled into the room after hearing Stan’s shouting. “Hello guys” Klaus said to the Griffins. A talking goldfish was not scary to the Griffins because they live with a talking dog. Once Steve stared at Meg, he became infatuated. The pupils in his eyes turned into hearts and Steve began mumbling “Hummana, hummana. Hummana, BONER!” In the kitchen, Francine pulls out a pot and puts the pot on the stove to begin making the casserole. “Nice house” Brian pointed out. “So, um, what’re you’re names?” Stan asked. “This is my wife Lois, my son Chris, my youngest son Stewie, my daughter Meg and my dog Brian” Peter said introducing the family. “Well, you know my wife is Francine. My son is Steve, my daughter is Hayley, her husband is the hippy Jeff Fisher, my brother-in-law is Roger, he’s currently upstairs throwing up in the bathroom because he has a stomachache and my talking goldfish is Klaus” Stan said, introducing his family as well. “What do you do for a living?” Stan asked Peter. “I work at a brewery, as an office assistant” Peter said. “I work at the CIA. That’s why this goldfish talks, we switched its brain with the brain of an East German Olympic skier.” Stan replied. “Wow, the CIA. What’s it like?” Lois asked. “Eh, it pays the bills” Stan responded to Lois. After an hour of talking, Francine came in the living room to tell her family and the Griffins that lunch was ready. “LUNCH!” Francine shouted. Stan, Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Brian, Stewie, Steve, Hayley, Jeff, Klaus and Roger all went into the kitchen to eat. The Smiths all sat down at their table and Francine had set up a table for the Griffins. Everyone began eating their food. “This is a damned fine casserole” Peter stated. “Damned fine!” “Oh, thank you, Peter” Francine responded. After a half-an-hour, the Griffins and the Smiths completed their food. The Griffins got up from their table. After the whole family thanked Francine, the Griffin family began to head out the door. “Where are you guys goin’?” Francine asked. “Oh, the lunch was lovely and we’d love to stay some more, but we’ve really got to get to Stoolbend. We’re staying with our firend there.” Lois told Stan. “You’ve driven enough today. Spend, spend the night here” Stan said. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. You can leave first thing in the morning. I promise. Peter seems interesting and I’d like to talk with him some more” said Stan. “Yeah, we could use some company” Francine said. “Oh, what the heck” said Peter. “I’ll call Cleveland and tell him we’ll be there tomorrow” Peter replied. Stan cheered and began dancing. “Awkward” Meg said. Steve stared at Meg. His mouth began to water. “I want Meg to take my virginity. Tonight, I SHALL BE A MAN!” Steve shouted in his head. Steve then walked upstairs to masturbate yet again. Just then, a knock was heard on the Smith door. Francine went to the door and opened it. It was Reggie the Koala. ”Whoa!” Reggie said walking through the door and noticing the Griffins. “Who the hell are these people?” “Oh, they’re the Griffins. They’re staying with us tonight” Francine answered. “The real question is why the hell are you here, Reggie?” Francine asked the talking koala who’s brained was switched with an African-American homeless person. “I just wanted to settle things with Hayley, you know. Just talk to her about a couple of stuff and most importantly, apologize to her for the way I have acted towards her. I’ve been a total ass, a horny ass.” Reggie replied. “Upstairs” Francine said. “But knock on her door and ask her if it’s okay if you too can talk. Her husband’s with her up there right now so…” Reggie interrupted Francine and said “Don’t worry. She’ll talk to me. She probably wants to get some stuff off her chest too. Her incredibly sexy chest” “Oh, just get up there” Francine told him. Stan came running downstairs after dancing up the stairs in delight. He proceeded to ask Francine “What the hell is Reggie doin’ here?” “He came to apologize to Hayley for the way he’s treated her” Francine responded. “Oh, alright. Hey, Peter let me show you my study.” Peter responded “Okay!” Peter followed Stan upstairs to his study. “They sure became friends fast, didn’t they?” Francine asked to Lois. “Yeah, I guess so” Lois replied. Reggie slightly opened Hayley’s door. “Hello” Reggie said as he quietly entered the room. “Reggie, what the hell do you want?” Hayley asked as Reggie came into her room. Jeff was sitting next to her on her bed. “I come to apologize girl” Reggie responded. “Get out of here Reggie. You treated me like crap, and I fell under your spell. Your charming spell.” Hayley began to cry. “Look what you’ve done, you ass” Jeff said. “Get out of here, GO! GET THE HELL OUT!” Jeff continued, shouting. “I don’t even want you lookin’ at her you bastard” “Please, just…” Reggie then sighs. “…I just want to talk to her for a few minutes. A few minutes, that’s all, tha-that’s it” Reggie continued. Jeff throws a ceramic dolphin that was on Hayley’s floor next to her bed and threw the dolphin towards Reggie. “I SAID GET OUT” Jeff continued as he attempted to comfort Hayley, who was crying in his lap. Reggie ran downstairs crying loudly with his hand covering his face and dashed out the door, slamming the door as he went out. “Wow. This is more bizarre then the time Peter made me give him a prostate exam. We then cut away to Lois and Peter in the Griffin family’s bathroom. Peter is naked and sitting on his knees on the toilet with his butt sticking out. Lois, with a gloved hand, digs into Peter’s crack while Peter has a smile on his face. Lois, with a disgusted look on her face, continues to dig up her husband’s butt. The cutaway ends and we see Peter and Stan in Stan’s study. “This place is freakin’ sweet!” Peter declared as he and Stan walked through Stan’s study. Peter stared at the objects inside Stan’s curio cabinet. He looked at everything in amazement. Stan’s cell phone then rang. Stan then went through his pocket and pulled out the phone. He answered the phone. “Hello!” Stan asked. It was his boss Bullock. “I gotta take this” Stan said to Peter. “It’s muh boss” he continued. “Oh, okay” Peter said. “Bullock, I just made a new friend. I’ve always wanted a best friend. What the hell is so important that you had to interrupt time we spending together?” Stan said. “Look, Stan. We have a problem. I need you over here right away.” Bullock responded. “But sir, it’s my day off” Stan told his boss. “I know it’s your day off but I need you here it’s something super important” Bullock told his employee on the other end of the phone. “But, I don’t care if you have a three month paid vacation. Get your damn ass over here-NOW!” Bullock continued. “I’ll tell you what’s going on when you get here.” Bullock hung up. “Damn!” Stan shouted. “What’s the matter, buddy?” Peter asked his new friend. “My damn boss needs me to report for work. He says it’s important. Looks like we can’t hang out anymore, buddy” Stan told Peter. “Now I have to tell Francine that I have to be at work” continued Stan. Stan went downstairs and told his wife that he would have to report for work. Peter came running downstairs. “Stan, maybe I can come with ya!” Peter told his friend. “YES! That is an AWESOME idea!” Stan told Peter. Stan and Peter went back into Stan’s study. Stan took Peter to his closet and gave Peter a CIA uniform that was given to Stan but was too big to fit him. Getting out of his clothes, Peter tried on the suit. It fit! “Yes!” Peter shouted and the two ran to Stan’s car. As they were heading out the door, Lois asked Peter “Where are you goin’?” “There is a top secret mission at the CIA and I’m coming with Stan!” Peter said. “But Peter, we have to get ready to go to Stoolbend tomorrow, what if this mission last a while?” Lois asked her husband. “I’ll tell Cleveland to suck it!” Peter said. “Stan is my best friend now, and the Griffins are staying in Langley Falls until this mission is over!” Peter shouted. “Peter, that’s dumb. Cleveland is your friend.” Lois told Peter. “Not anymore, Stan is all the friend I need” Peter told Lois. “Just keep Cleveland waiting” Peter continued and Peter and Stan walked outside and closed the door behind them. “Damn it, Peter!” Lois shouted in the house. “Hey, b*tch, shut up” Roger told Francine, dressed up in a sailor costume. Francine walked up to Lois. “It’s not so bad Lois. We can do fun things together” Francine told her. Meanwhile, Meg was also in the living room along with Francine, Lois and Roger and watching TV. Steve was on the staircase staring at her. “She’s mine” he said to himself as he walked back up the stairs. Stewie and Brian were playing fetch in the Smith family’s backyard. Stewie threw the frisbee several times and Brian missed every time. “What the hell is wrong with you dog? You are a dog. You’re supposed to fetch the damn thing in your mouth not let it slip away” Stewie told Brian. “Sorry, I just, I never really had much luck with frisbees” Brian said as the two continued to play. Stan and Peter hopped into Stan’s car, buckled up and, with Stan driving, the duo headed off to the CIA. “This’ll be freakin’ sweet!” Peter told his new friend as the car pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. Chapter 6 coming soon! Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction Specials